


【哈德】狩猎狂欢

by anbuyi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anbuyi/pseuds/anbuyi
Summary: 我们不是胜利者，从来都不是，我们只是幸存者。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 监狱游戏AU

Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!  
Happy Hunger Games!  
And may the odds be ever in your favor.  
尖细又有些空灵的女声混杂着滋滋的电流声从广播中播放，宛如昼夜游荡于第12区广场的幽灵。场上的民众鸦雀无声，目光一眨也不眨地盯着台子上的抽签人——玛丽·纯科特，一时气氛静谧到诡异，又夹带着紧张与恐惧。  
十六岁的德拉科脸色苍白，灰蓝色的眼睛透露出明晃晃的恐惧和紧张。  
他已经熬过了四次可怕的抽签日，成为众多幸运儿之一。等到玻璃缸中集齐七张属于德拉科的签，那时如果他还没有成为被抽中的倒霉鬼的话，那么他将永远安全了。  
一边的卢修斯与纳西莎显然觉察到他的不安，却无能为力，只能心中暗暗祈祷。  
台上着装艳丽、画了彩妆的纯科特仍在继续，她手臂一扬，兴奋极了。  
“现在、在开始之前，我们来看一段影片，特地从都城运来的——”  
“战争，可怕的战争！暴动使我们的国家陷入内乱，第13区背叛了一直哺乳、热爱和保护他们的祖国。同胞间互相残杀直至所剩无几，之后便迎来了和平，这是一次艰难的战斗，惨痛的胜利。人们浩劫余生，一个新纪元诞生了。但自由是需要付出代价的，叛徒被击败了，可作为国民的我们发誓永远不会让悲剧重演，所以法律规定施惠国的不同区域每年要奉上一对少年少女作为贡品，为了荣誉、勇气与奉献战斗至死。唯一的幸存者会变得非常富有，以此彰显我们的慷慨与宽恕。这就是我们铭记过往，保护未来的方式！”  
影片一边播放，台上的抽签人纯科特也轻声念着，犹如虔诚信徒的颂吟。短片结束后，她激动地转向台下的民众，“我非常喜欢这段话！”她话锋一转，面带微笑，“现在，是时候让我们选择一对勇敢的年轻男女来作为第64届年度饥饿游戏的第12区荣誉代表了。好了，那让我们像往常一样，女士优先！”  
说完，纯科特款步走到左手边的玻璃缸前，红艳的指尖装模作样地在堆满的白签上转了一圈，然后抽出一张。  
她缓缓打开，显得矜持优雅，随后又激昂地扬起白签，“潘西·帕金森！”  
“不！这不可能！”尖利的女声划破广场的空气，德拉科循声望去，是个黑色短发姑娘。她满脸都是不可置信，眼中皆是震惊和绝望。  
德拉科对这个可怜的姑娘没什么印象，只是对她的名字略有耳闻罢了。  
纯科特为潘西的抗拒而皱了皱眉，天啊，这可是在直播。  
随后，潘西很快被护卫队拽上到台上，站在台上的姑娘眼里还留着泪。德拉科心里有些悲哀，似乎是被潘西感染，又似乎是担忧着未来。  
“好了，继续进行！”纯科特有些厌嫌地瞥了眼潘西，快步走向右手边的玻璃缸。她用手搅动了一番，抽出一张，然后走到话筒前打开。  
“德拉科·马尔福！”纯科特高声喊道。  
德拉科身体一震，他茫然地眨了眨眼，身体绵软到忍不住倒地，他绝望地想：完了！一切都完了！  
“让我们看看这位少年——”  
德拉科走出人群，他走得很慢，但终会站在台上。他和卢修斯、纳西莎一样，脸色灰白，灰蓝色的眼睛几乎黯淡无光。  
“哦，是位漂亮的小可爱。”纯科特望着德拉科，赞叹道。  
潘西与德拉科站在台上，他们眼睛泛红，泪水都要止不住地躺下。  
德拉科第一次觉得，广场的空气让他觉得那么寒冷，广场的民众是那么冷漠麻木，抽签者与背后的观众在满是罪恶的地方狂欢。  
纯科特拉起德拉科与潘西的手，她高声喊道：“让我们为年度12区荣誉代表鼓掌！”  
德拉科麻木地看着场上拍击的手掌，他觉得这掌声刺耳极了。  
一切都按流程，与往常一致，久到德拉科由一开始的绝望到麻木的平静，他面无表情地站在台上。  
等到这冗长的仪式结束后，德拉科与潘西被分别关到一间屋子。  
不久之后，德拉科突然听到房门打开的声音，他赶忙转头看去，是爸爸妈妈！  
他冲进纳西莎怀里，牢牢地抱着，终于忍不住嚎啕大哭，“妈妈！”  
纳西莎也落下泪，她哀叹：“我可怜的孩子。”  
卢修斯闭了闭眼，没想到最初他们观看的饥饿游戏，现在却落到德拉科身上。  
卢修斯有很多话想说，但是来不及了，护卫队已经在催促。他只能隐晦地提醒了几句：“让观众喜欢你，还有认清你的敌人。”  
话语未落，护卫队便冲过来拖走纳西莎和卢修斯——告别时间结束。  
德拉科哭着想扯住纳西莎的衣袖，却被护卫队强硬地扯住了手臂，他哭喊着：“不！妈妈！”  
最后德拉科无助而茫然地跌坐在地上，彻底崩溃了。  
而远在国会区的别墅里，一名黑发少年看完了整场第12区的抽签直播后，他忍不住狠狠砸了桌子，翠绿色的眼里满是怒火，似乎快要灼烧自己，“Fuck！是德拉科！”  
愤怒的少年是都城高官之子，波特家的孩子——哈利·波特。  
哈利躺靠着皮质椅子的椅背，紧抿着嘴唇直到发白，抽签已经结束，德拉科作为贡品的事实不能改变，而且他也知道德拉科参加这次饥饿游戏绝对必死无疑。  
但是他不能眼睁睁看着德拉科死在竞技场上，他必须做点什么。  
哈利捂着额头，觉得有些头疼，但是却想到了一个主意。随后他思考着怎么瞒过父亲，但毋庸置疑，下定决心的哈利一定会不遗余力地行动。  
德拉科·马尔福，你将会是即将到来的饥饿游戏的冠军，也必须是！


	2. Chapter 2

“两周内，会有23个人死去，只有一个获胜者，这取决于你们是否在意接下来的四天，尤其是我接下来要说的内容——”  
森冷的训练基地到处挂着武器，飞刀、弓箭、匕首，应有尽有；沙盘、器材、电子录像一应俱全，配着冷硬的女声更显残酷逼人。  
“首先，不要和其他选手打斗，在竞技场你们有的是时间。有四个必修练习，其余是个人训练，我建议你们不要忽视生存技能——”讲解的黑发女人目光扫过这些贡品，尤其是看向弱小的少年少女时更加意味深长，“每个人都想夺取利剑，但多数人都会死于自然因素。10%的人死于感染，20%的人死于脱水，森林里的暴晒像刀子一样能轻易地致人于死地。”  
高挑的黑发女人抱胸，她眉头轻挑，“好了，去训练吧，期待你们接下来的表现，贡品们。”她抬手扬了扬发丝，转身离开。  
这一切都糟透了。  
德拉科皱着眉头想到，但他没有立刻跑去训练，反倒是开始观察起来。  
“嘿，德拉科。”潘西跑到他身边，显然她的情绪比在抽签日时好多了。  
“必修练习下午才开始，现在你想先去学什么？”潘西凑过来问道。  
“陷阱、伪装、急救一类的。”德拉科想了想，慢慢吞吞地说，“然后自己再练练飞刀。”  
潘西一边听一边点头，到最后惊呼：“飞——”德拉科立刻捂住她的嘴，他有些生气，冷冷地提醒：“别忘了导师的提醒！”  
每一届活下来的饥饿游戏胜利者将会是之后本区年度贡品的导师，给予他们指导，以求贡品以更大概率存活。  
不要一开始就轻易展现你所擅长的，直到面试日打分之时。  
不要和其他贡品斗殴，除非你足够狡猾到不被抓住。  
观众与赞助商的青睐可以帮助你们获得急需物资，这至关重要！  
……  
对于他们的导师在最开始的严厉警告，德拉科都暗暗记在心上。他起点太低，又太过弱小，如果再不打起精神来，他将首当其冲地成为这场游戏里的第一个牺牲品。  
德拉科脸色有些灰败，“以前……玩过一点。”他含糊其辞，糊弄下潘西的好奇心。

遮天蔽日的热带雨林，奇花异果，蚊虫蛭蛇，烈日的曝晒就像刀子一样。  
德拉科身形瘦削，在训练中尤为注意学习如何隐藏自己，使得他在雨林中度过了一个平安的上午。  
礼拜一的早晨七点，24个贡品都被送到这个“角逐场”的入口，在他们面前放着十二个旅行包，里面放着少量的水和食物。贡品们被允许携带一种自己擅长的武器进入热带雨林，德拉科选择了玩过的飞刀，潘西选择了匕首。  
德拉科知道饥饿游戏早就开始了，他们一举一动都暴露在国会区以及一到十二区的监视屏幕中。入场之前争夺水和食物便是贡品们第一次明面上的较量，当然，也只是明显上而已。  
枪声一响，德拉科直接冲进了雨林。  
德拉科很清楚自己的实力，在进入雨林之前的争夺便是第一次强者对弱者的屠杀，他留下来抢夺水和食物将必死无疑。  
倏然，加农炮响了三声，德拉科脚步一顿，而后很快恢复如初，继续往前走。每响一声加农炮代表着一个贡品的死亡，也就是说在开场争夺不到二十分钟，已有三个倒霉鬼死去。  
德拉科在深入雨林后一边留意可食用的野果，一边寻找水源。他不断小心隐藏，安稳地度过了一个上午，但是神经始终如一根绷紧的弦。在最开始他就和潘西失散了，他感到有些忧虑。虽然说只有一个贡品可以活下来，但是在最开始，同区的队友是唯一可以暂时相信的。  
德拉科体力耗得极快，他喉结滚动，只感觉干渴，头晕目眩。  
突然他被人从后面拍了一下，瞳孔骤缩，毛骨悚然。  
“德拉科。”  
德拉科一怔，快速转身，是哈利·波特！  
“疤头？！”德拉科大惊失色，脱口而出。  
波特推了推眼镜，祖母绿色的眼睛清澈透亮，他微笑说道：“好久不见，德拉科。”  
德拉科很快冷静下来，“你怎么会在这儿？”  
“11区的贡品自杀了，我是志愿者。”  
“你当我是傻瓜吗？”德拉科忍不住嘲弄，“你是国会区的人，怎么可能是志愿者。”  
波特耸了耸肩，“信不信随你——”他话锋一转，“要和我组队吗？我的可怜队友已经死了。”  
“与其找那个漂亮的小姑娘，不如和我一起走，最起码我不会害你。”  
“我没有找潘西！”德拉科下意识反驳，而后他思考了一下，便同意波特的邀请。  
德拉科从小就认识哈利·波特，因为一场变故被送入第十二区，而现在又在游戏里和他再次相遇，德拉科不禁疑窦丛生。  
波特将水壶递给德拉科，他迟疑了一下，接过来喝了一小口。  
“你会爬树吗？”波特问。  
德拉科摇了摇头，这种狼狈失礼的行为他可从来没做过。  
波特叹了口气说：“在天黑下来之前，我们找个山洞歇息吧。”  
“我们一举一动都在国会区居民的眼中，合他们心意的人便会得到赞助商送来的物资。”波特手持一根细长的木棍拨开葱郁繁茂的草丛，他一边开路一边说着。  
德拉科跟在波特身后，“我当然知道，波特，不用你来提醒我。”  
波特轻笑，“你会取悦民众吗？别傻了，你要是这么做我反而会怀疑你到底是不是真的德拉科·马尔福。”  
德拉科听后撇了撇嘴，他岔开话题：“你父亲知道你来到这里吗？”  
“当然。”波特话锋一转，“还好监视器录不到声音，你放心我们一定会是最后的胜者，那个被幸运女神眷顾的人。”  
德拉科神色有些不对劲，“你绝不可能不知道饥饿游戏只能有一个人活下来。”  
波特推了推眼镜，转头看向德拉科，祖母绿的眼睛很漂亮却也让人捉摸不透他的情绪，“你是在担心我吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

“……”德拉科先是一怔，随后便哑然，白皙的脸颊泛起淡淡红晕，此刻雨林中的曝晒给他带来的燥热之感愈发清晰，终于德拉科扯了扯唇角，讥笑道：“疤头你可真会抓重点！”  
波特注视着德拉科，久到男孩面露尴尬、不适，他轻轻笑了，“德拉科你还是和以前一样。”  
德拉科听了多少有点不舒服，他皱着眉头，转移话题：“你是国会区的人，他们怎么会让你来到这里，你又怎么确保我们都能活下来——”他顿了顿，“我不相信你没有准备。  
“第13区的动乱被镇压之后，国会高层几乎一致同意举办真人秀，也就是现在的饥饿游戏，名义上让其他12区的人为了荣誉、勇气与奉献战斗至死。其中唯一的幸存者会变得非常富有，以此彰显国会区的慷慨与宽恕，作为铭记过往，保护未来的方式。”  
“其实这种冠冕堂皇的话也不过是骗骗小孩子，你知道的，德拉科，这不过是作为震慑平民区的手段。国会区领导，平民区各司其职，为了使国家正常运行而让他们不停地进行高强度的生产活动，财富被极少数人拥有，阶层愈加固化，长久的压迫必然导致日后的叛乱崩塌，你相信吗？第13区的叛乱绝对只是一个前奏。当然有一部分人知道国会政治非常愚蠢荒诞，但是却无法撼动——”唯有打碎、毁灭旧的国家机器，新的制度才重建。波特将最后的话吞入腹中，他知道今天说的内容已经够多了。  
德拉科面色苍白，“他们并不在意国会区的人作为志愿者，因为名义上你就是11区的贡品，没有人会知道，或者说他们害怕知道，一届又一届的饥饿游戏就是为了震慑民众而存在的，至于贡品是谁，这并不重要。”  
德拉科喃喃自语，“这太疯狂了……”  
“我知道你难以接受。”毕竟当初我们同是国会区的民众，目睹了一届又一届饥饿游戏，又是众多冷漠、茫然而无知的观众之一。  
波特叹了口气，似乎想再说点什么，而后便听到德拉科说：“即然如此才更不可能活下两个人。”  
波特神色平静，平静到让德拉科捉摸不透，他发现眼前的黑发青年已经和最初相遇时的人大不相同了，他只说了一句：“德拉科，你相信我吗？”  
飞鸟从雨林上空滑过，鸣声清脆。周围很安静，非常非常安静，德拉科想着倘若此刻是自己独身一人，或许他会异常恐惧不安，然而哈利面色温和，祖母绿色的眼睛清澈，透亮透亮的，很好看。德拉科的心跳都缓下来了，他语气多少开始平静，轻轻地说：“除了你，我还能相信谁呢。”  
波特笑了，他想这或许是多年来自己为数不多的发自内心的笑。

天色暗得很快，昼伏夜出的蚊虫蛭蛇开始蠢蠢欲动。波特和德拉科寻找到一个山洞，波特先将德拉科安顿好，而后嘱咐德他不要乱跑，自己则去采一些浆果。  
波特离开后，德拉科渐渐有些忧郁，或许是肤色太苍白的缘故，他面色向来是不好看的。德拉科拨弄着波特留下的物资包，他细细观察着，揣度大概率不是赞助商送来的东西，倒是和最开始争夺的物资有些许相似。这一天他都太累了，许多腌臜事实被强推到他面前，残忍又血腥，直到现在才注意到，那么……疤头他有受伤吗？  
德拉科抿了抿唇，头偏向山口一侧，好吧，虽然小时候经常针锋相对，但是作为队友还是要关心一下对方的身体健康。  
“砰！”  
突如其来的巨响吓得德拉科手里的罐头掉到地上，砰砰砰得一路滚，他面色刷得一下苍白无比，猛然起身，踉踉跄跄地跑向山洞口。  
是加农炮的响声——  
德拉科的身体禁不住战栗，他深吸一口气，强迫自己冷静下来，波特的能力他比谁都清楚。  
“嘿，这里居然还有人！”  
德拉科瞳孔一震，猛地转过身。来人是一男一女，男的身材匀称，金色碧眼；女的黑发黑眼，面色冷酷。  
“嚯，还是个小白脸。”男子嬉皮笑脸，话语却毫不客气。  
德拉科喉结下意识滚动，手指微颤，慢慢伸向腰侧。  
“不要动哦小弟弟，哥哥的匕首没有准头，伤了你可不太好。”男人慢慢走向德拉科，他笑容灿烂，那双碧眼却透着阴鸷。  
德拉科不禁后退，他嘴唇皲裂，膝盖都是软的。他没有杀过人，而现在又面临着将死的困境，难以反抗。  
“啊！”一声短促的尖叫让男人和德拉科具是一怔。  
哈利！德拉科陡然放松，他嘴唇翕动，却喊不出话。  
波特神色阴冷，像扔脏东西一般将女人的尸体抛开。男人的表情逐渐严肃，显然面前的黑发青年不是个善茬，他悄无声息地出现在队友的背后，长刀直接贯穿心脏，又冷又稳。  
男人骤然发起进攻，扑向波特，二人纠缠在一起，殊死搏斗。  
一旁的德拉科咬着后槽牙，紧攥着飞刀，他想帮哈利，又怕失手伤人。  
男人的体力显然要比波特好一些，逐渐波特开始落于下风。  
德拉科眼睛不敢眨一下，额发濡湿，汗水刺得眼睛生疼，他再不出手，哈利和他都要死在这里！德拉科咬紧牙关，放松！马尔福，飞刀是你的强项。  
波特的长刀捅向男人腰腹的同时，德拉科甩了一记飞刀，刀片破开空气，男人两面夹击，猝不及防被刺瞎了左眼。  
噗的一声，是长刀刺开衣服与皮肉的声音。  
德拉科膝盖一软，生生跪在地上，他喘着气，终于暂时结束了。波特跑到德拉科那里，他蹲下身体抱着他，德拉科身体抖得厉害。  
“他死了吗……”德拉科气息有些微弱。  
“嗯。”波特话音刚落，又响了两声加农炮。  
“我一开始以为你出事了，”德拉科咬着下唇，眸光都碎了，他前言不搭后语：“然后又是搏斗的——”  
“我没事。”波特抱着德拉科的手臂又紧了几分，安抚着。  
“那……哈利你一开始受伤了吗？”  
“没有，”波特犹豫了一下，说了实话：“没事，只是小伤，他们打不过我。”  
德拉科又问：“那我们会死吗？”  
“不会。”  
波特把德拉科抱到山洞里，他知道怀里的人又惊又惧，帮着他杀了人，却又强忍着询问自己的身体。波特感动之余，又忧心忡忡，他轻叹一口气，德拉科的父亲在国会区的时候就手段雷霆，他被保护得太好了。  
当晚，德拉科就发了烧。


End file.
